vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dartling Gun
|-|Base= |-|Laser Cannon= |-|Ray of Doom= |-|Hydra Rocket Pods= |-|Bloon Area Denial System= Summary The Dartling Gun is a tower in Bloons Tower Defense. It is a rather pricey unit that chases the player’s cursor as it rains darts upon the Bloons. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown physically, Likely 9-B | At least 9-A level | At least 9-B, possibly 9-A Name: Dartling Gun Origin: Bloons Tower Defense Gender: None (It's confirmed that all monkeys are genderless with the exception of Heroes) Age: Unknown Classification: Monkey Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 0), pseudo-Homing Attack (The Dartling Gun always targets the player’s cursor), Non-Physical Interaction, Enhanced Senses (Can detect and attack Camo Bloons), Likely limited Toon Force (The artwork for Powerful Darts consistently shows the darts being nearly as large as the gun itself, however this may not be valid), Aura (Depleted Bloontonium Darts emit a visible aura), limited Necromancy (During Halloween events, Bloontonium Darts are replaced with sharpened bones) | All base abilities enhanced, Plasma Manipulation, possibly Resistance to Radiation Manipulation (Ray of Doom wears a full hazmat suit)| All base abilities enhanced, Explosion Manipulation, Danmaku with activated ability Attack Potency: Unknown physically, Likely Wall level (Compares to the Bomb Tower) | At least Small Building level (Ray of Doom can easily tear through entire waves of Bloons, though it’s not as powerful against individual MOABs) (When the Flash version of the tower once possessed infinite pierce, the tower was considered the most powerful tower in the game) | At least Wall level, possibly Small Building level (May compare to real Hydra 70 rockets) Speed: Likely Superhuman (Real World monkeys can go this fast), Transonic combat speed (Compares to Boomerang Monkey) | At least Superhuman, At least Hypersonic combat speed (Compares to Super Monkey), possibly Speed of Light (Is a laser) | At least Superhuman, Transonic combat speed Lifting Strength: Likely Peak Human (Can easily carry and use a gatling gun the size of itself and massive darts that are just as big as the gun itself) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Likely Wall level (Should compare to Dart Monkey) | At least Wall level (Stronger than before) | At least Wall level (Stronger than before) Stamina: Above average. Can attack non-stop for an extended period of time, albeit without moving or taking damage Range: At least Tens of Meters, likely Hundreds of Meters Standard Equipment: Handheld Gatling Gun, Massive darts, Bloontonium | Laser Cannon, Hazmat Suit | Hydra Rocket Pods (sharp-tipped rockets) Intelligence: Likely Average. Above Average in terms of combat Weaknesses: Always follows the player’s cursor, even when Bloons are present, Can only use it's most powerful abilities from one of two upgrade paths Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dartling Gun:' The Dartling Gun's main method of attack. Fires a wide-spread spray of darts as the tower’s aim follows the player’s cursor *'Focused Firing:' Greatly reduces the spread of bullets *'Faster/Increased Barrel Spin:' Increases the dartling gun’s firing rate *'Powerful Darts:' Fires darts that pop 3 Bloons **(The artwork for Powerful Darts consistently shows the darts being nearly as large as the gun itself) *'Depleted Bloontonium (Darts):' Allows the tower to pop frozen and Lead Bloons *'Laser Cannon:' Fires a laser that can pop 13 Bloons at once, can pop frozen BLoons, and has an increased attack rate **'Ray of Doom:' Fires a continuous laser that pops 100 Bloons (“Infinite” in Mobile and Steam) every frame *'Hydra Rocket Pods:' Replaces the Dartling Gun’s darts with rockets **'Bloon Area Denial System:' Fires 3 hydra rockets at once, Gives the Dartling Gun the (Rocket Storm) ability to shoot 100 missiles towards the closest 100 Bloons every two seconds for five times Key: Base | Laser Cannon upgrade path | Hydra Rocket Pods upgrade path Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bloons Tower Defense Category:Protagonists Category:Primates Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Necromancers Category:Plasma Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Gun Users Category:Dart Users